


Payback

by Taim



Series: Fandomstuck Smut Series [11]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Insults, Light Bondage, M/M, Nook Eating, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taim/pseuds/Taim
Summary: Supernatural is a peeping tom who looked in on the wrong troll. Homestuck teaches him a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request by anonymous: "what about Supernatural finding Homestuck masturbating? what happens next is up to you~"
> 
> Mind the tags, there are a lot of kinks in here and I don't want anyone caught by surprise.

Your name is Supernatural and you’re royally fucked. 

Your knees hurt and your skin is on fire and you swear your dick is about to fall off you’re so turned on. Begging only made it worse and the troll just laughed down at you, his eyes glittering like the buckle of the collar he put around your neck. God above, please have mercy.

“What’s wrong, Nat~? I thought you liked watching?”

“Stuck, please…”

He just laughs and you whimper as he pushes you onto your back, pale grey legs spreading as he straddles your chest. Christ, you can see the green running down his inner thighs. He’s been at this for so long, you wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already filled up the genetic bladder he’s mentioned with his own fluids alone. Honestly however, you can’t tell if what’s on his thighs is from his bulge or his nook. Probably a bit of both, lord knows he was so damn messy the one time he let you fuck him.

Though this time is so drastically different. Just him teasing you viciously with that fucking ring on your cock keeping you from any kind of release, not to mention the… the  _ thing _  he slid into the slit of it. A ‘sound,’ he called it. Kinky fucker. You want to be pissed at him for it, and at yourself for enjoying it so much.

“Aww, I almost thought you were done begging… I was about to be so disappointed…”

You don’t reply, just watching as he goes back to work, slim fingers already coated in the lime of his slick. His eyes never leave yours as he uses both hands to stroke and toy with his length, the tendril curling and twisting around his hands. Dribbles of fluid land on your chest to match the ones he’s already left all over your wings and thighs. He’s almost covered you in it and yet your dick hasn’t gotten any attention since he grabbed you at his door and dragged you in by the collar of your shirt. For being just over five feet, he’s terrifying when interrupted. You had faced down nightmares without feeling that specific soul-sucking terror.

And now you’re realizing that this is honestly much worse. You hadn’t even gotten to protest as he shoved you on the bed (a dumb part of you was actually hopeful that this meant he would help you with the little problem jutting out so happily from the top of your unbuttoned pants. Yeah, you already know what an idiot you are). A quick ‘your safeword is apple’ and then he had pushed you to your knees.

He didn’t waste any time pulling the collar out- barely raising a brow before you had bared your neck to him and he clipped it on. It was tighter than you expected and was just enough to leave you a little lightheaded. Probably exactly why he picked it of the several you’ve seen him with before.

A noise slips out of him and your eyes snap up to his face, taking in the wrecked expression and the wicked grin on his lips. You manage to close your mouth long enough to gulp. He keeps that grin in place as he pulls one hand from his bulge, slime coating his palm and connecting his fingers in thin strings of fluid. You don’t even flinch as he presses two fingers to your lips, don’t make a sound as you open your mouth as take them in. You swirl your tongue around and between them until you’ve sucked them clean. Even then, he doesn’t pull them back. Instead, he starts slowly moving them back and forth, leaving you feeling like he’s fucking your mouth with just two fingers. Damn your dick for twitching at the thought.

“Fucking whore…”

The words catch you off guard and you look up at him again, having not noticed how your gaze had dropped to watch his hand moving up and down across his length. You weren’t imagining that in your mouth instead of his fingers. You weren’t, damn it. But you might be now.

“You absolutely love this. You’ve wanted to be my bitch for a long time, haven’t you?”

You close your eyes, trying to focus on his fingers against your tongue rather than how your cock twitches at the insults. 

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” He almost sounds surprised. You still don’t look at him. “So fucking disgusting…”

You aren’t prepared in the slightest when you feel him grip your dick, squeezing like he intends to take it from you. The breath leaves your lungs in a ‘whoosh’ and you start to cough, choking on the fingers he just shoves deeper. Eyes wide, you look up at him as he glares down at you. He’s twisted around on top of you, his scars unconsciously bared as he jerks you off roughly, the fingertips of his free hand pressing hard into the back of your tongue. You don’t even notice the drool trickling down your chin as you arch and buck into his touch, trying so hard to go over the edge you’ve been at for so long now.

You almost breathe a sigh of relief before he’s letting go. Instead, he presses against your taint you’re making this awful, wretched sound around his fingers while stars cloud your vision. That’s right, the goddamn sound is still there and he’s pressing it right on your prostate. You want to thrash but you know so much better to, especially as he rubs back and forth across it to change the pressure. When he laughs, the sound makes you want to curl up and die somewhere because you just know he’s far from finished with you yet. 

He does go still for a moment though and you take a breath as he brushes gently down your thigh. You look up again and his expression has gone a lot more careful, the fingers in your mouth pulled back just a little to make breathing easier. When he finally pulls the sound out inch by horrible, sensitive inch, you nearly sob. You don’t even notice him setting it aside and twisting back around to face you, precum glistening on his fingers before he licks it away.

You don’t even bother to close your mouth when he pulls his hand away from your face, his eyes so dark and primal as he shoves you back down flat and moves up your body. You’re almost eager to suck him off, but he moves too far forward for that. You frown, right up until you remember he’s got more than just one place for you to taste. 

He’s a bit more bitter here as you lift your head to start lapping at the folds of his nook, though you can’t say you’d ever turn down the chance to bury your face here. He keeps a hand in your hair to guide you, leading you along as he practically just grinds against your mouth. At one point you try just going still and letting him do the work, tongue pressed flat against where he was currently wanting you to focus. That plan goes out the window though when he suddenly tugs you up hard, pulling on your hair as he practically smothers you against his thighs. You start to sputter before he shoves you down and glares at you, a knee on your throat but not pressing down. 

This is probably the best angle you’ve ever seen him at.

You swallow, unconsciously licking your lips before he runs his fingers through your hair and moves to gently pull you back up. You let him guide you up, everything a lot slower now as he relaxes and lets you control the pace. After a while, he starts purring and you feel your cheeks heat up. It’s so nice knowing you can please him like this… 

“Mmmm… Good boy…”

The praise makes your chest feel tight and you press up against him, tongue sliding into him while your lips close over the sensitive skin left at the base of his sheath, sucking lightly. He makes a  _ delicious _  sound and you groan loudly, a hand hesitantly raising to rest against the back of his thigh, squeezing gently as you urge him down farther.

He lets a bit of tension out of his thighs, sitting a bit more comfortably above you. The new position lets you lay your head back at a better angle and you groan again, hand sliding up his body to his waist, just under his scars. When he doesn’t move you away, you settle there

At one point, you feel his hands both move to the pillow, bracketing your head as he leans over. His eyes are closed and he looks like one of the angels of old, he’s so beautiful at this moment. His cheeks are just barely dusted green, hair falling heavily to frame his face, lips parted just enough for you to see how bright and perfectly kissable they are. In this moment, the only thing you want is to make him feel good for as long as you live. You can’t pull your eyes away, just watching him as you search out the sensitive edges of his nook, tongue teasing them. Your breathing falters and you can’t help but hold him a little tighter, wanting him as close to you as you can get him.

His eyes flutter open and you’re worried you messed up before he looks down at you and you can see the gentle bliss in his eyes. He moves a hand to brush it through your hair again, resting it against you as he hums softly. You want him to see how much you’re trying, how much you want him to praise you more.

“You look like a puppy…”

You weren’t… Okay, you weren’t expecting that. Your eyes must show it because he laughs so sweetly and he goes back to petting you.

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you… Want me to take care of you and train you right…”

You’re… you’re not sure that’s the right words for what you want, but you’ll take it. You just want him to keep talking to you and telling you that you’re doing this right.

“My good boy… You’re doing so good, Nat…”

You make a happy sound against him, barely audible but it must’ve done something to him as he suddenly curls up a bit more, body bent almost double as his eyes close again and he moans softly. You feel like you’ve just opened the gates of heaven. You want to make him feel good, want to serve him and hear more of those sweet sounds. You whimper as he pulls back, uncurling and moving both of his hands to the wall to hold himself up. Suddenly, you realize how he’s trembling and it’s like he just punched you in the chest. That you can turn him into this, that he can do this to you…

You whine again as he lifts a bit, pulling away from your lips. His eyes drop to yours and you lift your head to kiss along his thighs again. He rewards you with a shaky sigh and a soft hand in your hair.

“What do you want?”

The words are so gentle that it takes you by surprise. It must show because then he’s starting to slide back, moving away from your mouth. You grip his thighs before he can go far though, urging him to stay in place.

“Be rough with me. Please.” Your voice comes out much more wrecked than you intended and watching the way his eyes flash makes you want to never stop talking. “Make me yours. Make me beg, make me-”

You can’t keep going as he’s suddenly kissing you, body curved over with an unnatural flexibility. You can feel his weight on your chest, feel the slick he’s still dripping and smearing across your skin. He’s kept you desperate and needy this long, but he was almost finished when you peeked into his room. You can’t imagine how close he is now, especially with how long he’s been teasing you. You feel fit to burst as it is.

“ _ God, _  Nat, you sound so  _ good… _ ”

The breathy praise against your lips would’ve done you in if not for the ring around your cock. Then again, practically anything would at this point. He still sounds so incredibly pleased and it’s the hottest thing you’ve ever heard.

Then he’s sitting up again and bracing himself against the wall, bulge thrashing in front of your face. God, you want to suck it so badly. It must’ve shown in your face or he had planned on this already, because there’s a thumb at the corner of your mouth next and you’re opening up for him to slide right in. He still tastes the way you remember, that sweetly citrus tang with just a hint of bitterness to it. His breathing has picked up again and you can see how his pupils are blown wide open. He’s so into this and it’s doing horrible things to your chest.

He watches you as you move over him. You can’t really bob your head, but you do your best, sucking and licking and taking him in as deep as you can with that prehensile length snaking around your throat. It’s a bit like making out, you suppose- if you were making out with an octopus. Or a cow. Cows have long tongues, right?

Apparently your aroused ramblings extend to your thoughts as well. No wonder he kept your mouth so busy. You say some of the most ridiculous things when turned on. 

You don’t have long to think about that either as he makes a deep rumbling sound and all thoughts are torn from your mind. You want to hear that again. You want to make him come apart. You begin sucking on him on him harder, tongue rubbing back and forth across the smooth, slick skin of his length. You can feel him producing more fluid now and have to work to keep swallowing it. Almost feels like you’re drinking from a fountain of limeade. And he just keeps making those perfect sounds and raising his voice. You watch his face and hands as he tenses. His fists keep curling and uncurling, eyes clenched shut and lips parted around breathy little moans. Through it all, you keep hearing that deep rumble from somewhere in his chest, vibrating through him and into you. 

You don’t get anywhere near your fill of him before he’s gasping and shoving you back like a ragdoll. He slips out of your mouth with a slimy little sound, green dribbling out of the corner of your mouth and smeared across your cheek as his bulge lashes against it. Gross, but you’re a little too turned on to care. His breathing is ragged now and you hiss as he grips your length again.

You’re almost disappointed when you feel the cockring slide off, but the intense relief is too much to be disappointed over for long. You’re not even paying attention as he moves down your body and lines himself up with you. You hiss again, back arching as his bulge wraps around your cock and squeezes before slithering off. It’s there and gone so quick that you don’t understand what he was playing at and look up in confusion. You’re barely able to see the green slick left all over you before he’s sinking down on you, that glistening emerald slit opening up and taking you to the hilt in one smooth motion. It’s such an incredible sight that you feel blessed for being able to witness it.

Even more incredible is the tight warmth around you, squeezing and rippling as if his body was trying to milk you. You’re gasping and arching in seconds, matching his sounds and volume far too easily. Then when his hips move, pressing down to take you deeper and just rocking back and forth… God, you can’t do this. You can’t take this for long. Not for long at all.

“Stuck- Stuck, fuck, ple- ease…” You don’t want this to end, you don’t want it to be over, you don’t want him to stop. “I-”

He doesn’t stop and you can’t look away from his face. He looks so perfectly and wonderfully ravished that you just can’t bring yourself to want anything more than to please him. And god, is he using you for just that. You can barely move your hips in time with his but dear god, when he starts rolling your hips and you feel that little plate of cartilage in him and the  _ sound _  he makes-

“ _ Fu- uck, _  fuck, Nat, oh god,  _ Nat, _  please--” 

He’s begging and you can’t hold back anymore after this, arching and scrabbling for purchase on the bedsheets as your hips buck, his walls still rippling and drawing out all you have to give. You cry his name over and over again as you reach your peak, and even keep gasping it in the moments immediately after. It doesn’t seem to be over for him though and you can’t tear your eyes away as he leans over you and sinks his claws into the sheets, hips rocking frantically like he’s chasing your orgasm.

You feel it when he finally reaches his own release, his whole body tensing and his thighs squeezing your hips, knees digging into your sides as he cries out. The sound is so sharp and even surprised that for a moment you think he’s hurt. Then you feel his walls clench down and all of his tension just leaves. He falls onto your chest like a ragdoll, nothing but dead weight and trembling limbs. 

It takes several long moments for him to come back and you had begun to wonder if he had passed out before he stirs. When you look down to check on him, he pulls a face and looks down to where you’re still inside him. You’re not sure how long that will last now with how you’re going soft. Or perhaps he just didn’t want you to finish in him.

He sits up and sighs and for a moment you wonder if you’ve done something wrong. When you frown, he immediately smiles and cups your clean cheek, comforting you gently.

“Easy there, Nat… You did so good…”

You recognize that he’s giving you aftercare at this point, but you can’t find it in you to really put forth an emotional response to that realization. The comfort is nice and you’d like to just be taken care of for a while. 

“You look good in my collar.” It’s unexpected, but you accept the compliment as he eases the glittery thing off of you. You had even forgot you were wearing it, but it definitely makes it easier to catch your breath with it gone.

When you shift awkwardly, his weight becoming a lot more noticeable now that the adrenaline has worn off, you feel a leak of warmth trickle down his thigh. Oh yeah. The bucket thing. Your dick was the only thing keeping the puddle’s worth of fluid inside of him. Now that you’re thinking about it, you can even see the slightest outline of it. With how worked up he had gotten, you’re not surprised. Or maybe you’re just wanting to see it so you do. Either way, it’s surprisingly erotic when you brush a hand down his navel.

“...I’m about to go swimming, aren’t I?”

He grins sheepishly and you roll your eyes with a laugh. Yeah, he’s about to soak you in his juices. You’re a bit too out of it to care right now and soon you’re both giggling like mad men. This really shouldn’t be funny but you can’t help it. Plus, he’s happy too and that’s what really matters. 

“So, should I peep again soon?”

The question makes him calm down a bit, lips twisting in a smirk. He leans over you with a hand on your chest to keep you down.

“You should knock and I’ll let you in for a repeat performance.”

You can’t help a little flash of hesitation at that and he smiles, lying down against you now. “I’ll be more gentle. You just surprised me.”

You relax at that, and at the way his hands start stroking up and down your arms. He really does have such nice skin… And his weight on top of you is more comforting now as you leech off his warmth… You could take a nap right here, smiling and comfortable after such a good finish.

Your smile falters at his next sentence though, even as your dick gives a very tired twitch of interest.

“If I catch you watching without permission again, I’m putting something slimy and moving up your ass.”


End file.
